Finn and Jake visit the Cheese Kingdom
by Ageswe
Summary: Finn and Jake are asked by Princess Bubblegum to deliver a package to the Cheese Kingdom.  Hijinks Ensue.


Finn and Jake are sitting at home, playing video games, when a small bird comes flying through the window with a roll of pink parchment in its talons. Jake stretches out and grabs the paper, not bothering to stand.

"Hey Finn. Note from Princess Bubblegum. Do you want to read it?"

"Do I! Hand it here!"

"Yeah, it thought so."

"Hey!"

Finn unrolls the parchment, and begins to read aloud:

"Adventurers Finn and Jake,

You are hereby summoned to the Candy Castle. Please report immediatly for a task of the utmost importance.

Your Princess,

Princess Bubblegum"

"I wonder what PB could want?"

"Let's go!"

In the royal palace, Finn and Jake greet Princess Bubblegum:

"Good day, Princess Bubblegum"

"Good day, Finn and Jake."

"What awesome fabulous quest do you have for us today?"

"I need this package delivered to the Cheese King. It is of the utmost importance that it get to him as quickly as possible, but the path is wrought with dangerous beasts and all manner of evil. You seemed like you would be the most up for the task."

"I'm all about traversing evil!"

"Then do you accept this responsibility? Remember, this must get to the Cheese King as quickly as possible."

"I accept the responsibility. You can believe in me Princess Bubblegum."

Finn, taking the package and putting it in his bag, turned to Jake and asked,

"Jake, do you know what time it is?"

"What time is it?"

Simulatenously: "ADVENTURE TIME!"

******************  
>**** ADVENTURE ***<br>****** TIME ******  
>******************<p>

Our noble heros began their quest to deliver the package to the Cheese King. Jake carried Finn over many miles of the Candy Kingdom, though the grassy hills of Ooo, over the mountains of the Ice Kingdom. After nearly 15 seconds of traveling, Finn realized something.

"Dude, I'm bored."

"It's cool. We're there."

Just then, the Cheese Kingdome came into sight. It's orange waves of cheese spilling forward, but these hills teemed with dangerous Brie Dragons, and terrifyingly smelly Limburger Giants.

"Rhombus! Let's fight us some monsters!"

"Dude, I don't know, Princess Bubblegum said we should get this package to the Cheese King right away."

"It won't take too long. Besides, I bet the Cheese King will like it if we defeat some evil. Plus you love cheese."

"I do love cheese."

With that, Finn and Jake set upon dispatching some of the monsters of the Cheese Kingdom. First, a Cheddar Chimera, which put up a noble fight, but fell to Finn's sword. Then, a Cheese Curd Cyclops, which at first seemed impossible to fell, but Jake found it was vunerable to being eaten. Finally, they defeated a swarm of Montery Jack Rats, and decied they had enough.

"Whoo. I'm pooped. Let's go to the Cheese castle. Jake, you got the package?"

"No dude, you had it."

"No way, I gave it to you."

"We must have dropped it while fighting those monsters. We have to search for it."

"Awwwww... I hate looking for things."

So, Finn and Jake went to quest for the lost package. They searched beyond every parmesean hill, deep within every nacho well, and through all the fields of camembert, but to no avail. On the horizion, Finn sees a wheel of cheese with legs.

"Look over there, it's a cheese person, maybe they've seen the package!"

"Alright, let's go ask."

"Hey Mister, you seen a package? Brown, about yay big, important?"

"Oh-hoh-hoh! I am no mister, I am Monseignor Fromage. I have not seen le package."

"Have you seen anything?"

"Le no."

"That's really helpful."

"Dude, Finn. Did you check your backpack?"

"Oh, thanks Jake. Oh, hey! There's the package! Let's take it to the Cheese King!"

At the Cheese King's palace, Finn and Jake kneel, and present the package to the Cheese King:

"Cheese King, we come bearing this package from Princess Bubblegum."

"Yes, yes! I just got off of the phone with her. How quickly you managed the journey! Surely you are great and focused heros!"

"Thank you your heighness."

Author's Note: I have only watched the first season of Finn and Jake, and while I have not seen a Cheese Kingdom in the world of Ooo, but it doesn't seem terribly unlikely. I still think I did an OK job of capturing the insanity and ADHD of the universe. If the characters I have invented here do at the time of writing, or in the future exist in universe, please keep in mind that these are not supposed to represent them.

Thank you for reading, please review, I will reciprocate to the best of my ability. 


End file.
